Forbidden Love
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: After the whole Subaru and Seishiro incident, Kamui vowed to never get involved with a human like his brother did. He never knew what would happen when he met Fuma...


**Author's notes-** Okay... I am completley shocked with the yoai writers of fanfiction right now. So, one day I was bored, and I was in a yaoi mood. So I went searching for a rated M story for one of my favorite pairings, FumaXKamui. So, when I finally find the section, what do I find? . . . **_NOTHING_**. I am shocked. I thought at least one person had written one, but noooooo. So, to right this wrong, I have decided to write Fanfiction's very first FumaXKamui rated M fanfiction. **THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE TOKYO REVALATIONS.** ENJOY PEOPLE!

**P.S**: If you come upon some really, and I mean REALLY fucked up yoai smut in this story, you can give that praise to KCH33-chan. She went bazirk when I told her I was writing this. You should of seen the PM she sent me XD.

**P.P.S:** Yes, I have read the manga, yes I have seen the OVAs, and YES, I agree with you that Fuma probably isn't Kamui's game... Hey, shut up! I had to put something in there to keep the plot moving. Any reviews that say **"Fuma isn't Kamui's game"** or **"Haven't you watched the manga or the anime?" **or even **"What the hell is wrong with your mind?" **will be ignored. Thank you.

**Forbidden Love**

The hover-bike carried the cloaked figure over the acid-eroded terrain, the hum of the vehicle's motor breaking the nights peacefulness. For once the mutants weren't emerging from underground and rampaging Tokyo in their search for blood. The rain started falling in a downpour, but the man paid no mind to it. In a matter of minutes he had hidden his bike in between two large boulders, which had been unaturally figured by the rain, and slowly approached the tower.

The male removed his hood. Long, unruly dark hair fell in his eyes and framed his pale face. His big dark eyes opened and looked up at the tower. His eyes turned from black to a gold color, the pupil becoming sharp, and slim. Silently, his nails grew in length and he swiftly began climbing the building. He never faltered as he neared the top of the building. As he reached his destination, he silently slipped in through the window and stopped, balancing himself on the window sill. Adjacent from the vampire's current position was a bed. A male human lay on his side, his back turned to the newcomer. His quiet snores alerted the boy that he was fast asleep.

He slowly made his way across the room. When he reached the bed, he sat down on the edge and took in his lover's sleeping face. Light brown hair was mussed from sleep, his long bangs falling over his closed eyes. His expression was peaceful. No nightmares haunted him tonight. The boy reached forward self-conciously and stroked the sleeper's cheek gently with the back of his hand.

_"Fuma, _he thought, _how long will we be able to go on like this? Sneaking away from our teams in the middle of the night to see each other. If they even knew that this was going on, I would probably have to leave this world without Subaru."_ The thought of leaving his younger twin trapped in the underground reservoir of the Tocho. . . he couldn't even finish the dreadful thought.

In fact, he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Fuma starting to stir. The next thing he knew, a strong but gentle hand was closing around his wrist, pulling him down so that his lips were gently pressed against his. Fuma's slim but firm fingers in the boy's hair soothed him as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

When Fuma pulled away, he fixed on his vampire with a playful gleam in his brown eyes, and that irritatingly cocky smile of his.

"Kamui. Didn't think you were showing up tonight." he murmured brushing Kamui's dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't I come every night?" Kamui retorted, looking at Fuma with a blank expression. He had hoped that this would come off as complaining, but in all honesty, Kamui really didn't mind.

The hunter sat up, which forced Kamui to move back and sit cross-legged in front of the man, the bottom of his brown cloak pooling around him. Fuma went in for another kiss, untying the cloak while Kamui was distracted. When the article of clothing was discarded, Fuma pulled Kamui into his lap. Fuma then broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin in his mess of black hair. Kamui rested against Fuma's chest, breathing in his lover's scent. He loved the way Fuma smelled. He closed his eyes and let his senses take in the wonderful aroma.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?"

Kamui froze. He opened his eyes and looked up into Fuma's.

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked, a little defensive.

"When you were sitting next to me a few minutes ago, I could sense your uneasiness. What's the matter?" he asked.

Kamui looked down and began tracing a random pattern in the blanket, accidently tearing a small rip in it due to his enlarged nails.

"What's going to happen if they find out?" he asked, when he finally decided to speak. "If I'm forced to travel to the next world, I would be leaving Subaru and you behind. Who knows if I would see you two again?"

Fuma was silent as he listened. He then tilted his lover's face up using one finger. Brown eyes locked with gold. "They will _never _find out, Kamui. Even if they did, you would still find a way to save your brother. You're clever that way." he murmured. He studied the gold eyes for a few moments, noticing the pointed pupils. "You need to feed."

Those golden eyes seemed to glow with shock and anger. Kamui had always loathed humans out of the mistake that Subaru had made years ago, and feeding from one didn't change his feelings toward them either. But this hunter was different. If it was someone else, Kamui would have refused to feed anyway. But if it was Fuma, Kamui wouldn't do it out of fear he would hurt his lover.

The brunette reached out and ran his fingers through the boy's hair again in an attempt to calm him and decrease the struggle. "You know that if you don't, you're just going to get weaker." he reasoned gently.

At this time, Kamui had hidden his eyes behind his long bangs. Without warning, the vampire rammed into Fuma. The hunter grunted as the back of his head hit the wall behind his bed. Kamui was now practically kneeling in his lap, fists grabbing at Fuma's nightshirt, and face buried in his neck. The hunter shivered as he felt cold lips and a hot tounge trailing up his neck, looking for the right spot.

Kamui found the spot of his choice and sunk his teeth into the flesh, forcing a release of breath from Fuma. Kamui's tounge darted out to lap up the few drops of blood that escaped. Sinking his teeth back into the opened cut, he took a long suck and drained some of the blood into his mouth. Fuma's head went fuzzy and the room started spinning slightly. But this was a sensation he had felt before. He tangled his right hand in the hair on the back of Kamui's head, and placed his left in the small of the boy's back, causing Kamui to shiver.

"_Kamui_." Fuma panted as Kamui started rocking against him, accidentally brushing his arousal against his, causing him to moan. His eyes opened as he stared down into the half-lidded eyes of his lover. The pupils were starting to become round and larger, but his eyes were starting to shroud in lust. Kamui gave the open wound a long, torturous lick, causing Fuma to grip his dark hair tighter. He then started to tease Fuma by dragging his finger's down his chest slowly, a sly smirk appearing on his face in the process.

Unable to hold back any longer, Fuma lunged forward, causing Kamui to topple backwards onto his back. Fuma pinned him to the mattress as he loomed over his lover. He noticed a small smear of blood on the side of the vampire's lip, which quickly disappeared with a flick of the Kamui's tempting tongue.

The hunter leaned down and crushed his lips against the vampire's in a heated kiss. He lapped at the boy's upper lip, asking for entry. Kamui smirked and parted his lips, moaning as Fuma's tounge explored the warm cavern. The kiss soon became sloppier and they both broke away momentarily for their need of breath.

Fuma slowly pulled down the black, turtleneck collar of the boy under him to kiss his neck. Kamui arched his back and groaned quietly, not wanting to be too loud. Displeased by this, Fuma bit down hard on his collarbone, causing a startled whimper to escape. His fingers slid under Kamui's shirt, carressing them over one of his nipples.

"F-Fuma," Kamui whined.

Taking his other hand, Fuma pulled the shirt over the boy's head. Kamui's pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Fuma took Kamui's other neglected nipple in his mouth and began sucking and licking while he tweaked the other one in his hand. His body twitched madly and he panted heavily as Fuma tortured him relentlessly. Unable to stand seeing his lover still fully clothed, Kamui yanked the nightshirt over Fuma's head, a predetory look in his eyes. Fuma smirked and took this as a hint to continue. He moved down Kamui's body, kissing and leaving blooming red cresents on the milky white skin in the process.

"You're so pretty, Kamui." he whispered.

Kamui's eyes narrowed and he gave his lover a half-hearted swat to the head. "Shut up! I told you to never use that word. You make me sound like a chick!"

"You'd rather I make you more manly when we get it on?" Fuma raised an eyebrow at him. Kamui just squinted harder at Fuma.

His expression quickly changed to surprise as Fuma yanked down his pants and undergarments in one pull, freeing his desperate erection. He stared up at Fuma, who was now looming over him again. When the hell had he removed the last of his clothes too? He was just that good.

Before the vampire could say anything, Fuma swooped down and took his member completely into his mouth.

"F-Ah! Fuma!" Kamui cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his warm mouth engulfing him.

"St-stop i~t." Kamui sighed. He and Fuma had done this before, and that was what Kamui always said. The first time, Kamui was pissed Fuma would even think about it, but eventually he just layed back and enjoyed it. Every time, he basically just told Fuma to stop once, and then Fuma would have his way with Kamui's body.

Kamui grasped at Fuma's hair until he got a handful. He threw his head back, trying to gag back his cries. The sound thing had been an issue that they had monitored closely. One time, Kamui had come over on an unplanned visit, due to being tired, frustrated, and lonely back at the base. The night of comforting took an unexpected turn, and a stunt by Fuma had caused Kamui too moan a bit too loudly. (Fill in someone on Fuma's team here) came in, wondering what was wrong. Fuma had to tell them it was a nightmare, and that he didn't feel too well. ***** stayed for a painfully long time, all the while Kamui was underneath the covers, giving Fuma an amazing blow job, due to the vampire's unsatisfied sexual needs.

Now Kamui had to hold himself back, but the energy came in the bodily contact, as he tried to get more of himself into Fuma's mouth by sitting straight up and shoving Fuma's in between his legs. Fuma gently, ever-so-lightly, dragged his teeth along Kamui's length, causing Kamui to almost scream in pleasure, but it thankfully came out as a painful, exagerated, shaky sigh. However, Kamui's restraints could only do him so much good.

"Ooooh, Fu~ma!" Kamui squealed, "I'm coming~!"

And he did. In Fuma's mouth.

Fuma let go of Kamui as the boy fell backwards in exhaustion. Fuma wasn't done, though. These nights never ended with just mouth-work. Both of them had gotten used to pacing themselves slightly, ever since this had started, to build up stamina. They could now go to around 2 am, coming an average of five times each. Considering this usually started around midnight, that was pretty damn good.

Fuma licked his lips. He liked Kamui's taste, and he liked to share.

He was on Kamui's lips faster than the vampire could heal himself. Kamui was suprised, but welcomed the feeling. He knew Fuma would want open-mouth soon. Sure enough, Fuma bit down anxiously on Kamui's lip. Fuma seemed to have found a joy in using his teeth often in bed. Kamui had many a bite mark on his shoulders and neck from rough, long nights. Most of the time, he felt like Fuma was more of a vampire than he was.

They kissed in a slick silence for a bit before Fuma added his fingers into Kamui's mouth along with his tongue. Kamui pulled back, a questioning sigh came from his mouth, saliva protruding from it.

"Come on," Fuma scolded, pressing his fingers further into Kamui's dripping mouth, "It's time."

Kamui groaned in affirmation. He wrapped his mouth around the digits, and sucked, slicked and sucked, slicked. Meanwhile, Fuma teased Kamui's body intensely, making it hard for him to focus as his eyesight blurred. After a bit, Fuma bowed his head and kissed Kamui's cheek, saying "'Kay."

Kamui got the message and, seemingly dissapointed, released Fuma's fingers. Fuma then drove three of them straight up Kamui's ass. Kamui bit down painfully on his lower lip, desperately trying to hold back. However, it felt amazingly good. Kamui's spit gland was working overtime, as saliva was leaking out of his mouth in just as much abundance as the precum coming from his dick.

"Nhm!" Kamui cried.

"Mmm, tight." Fuma whispered into his ear. He waited until the vampire relaxed before twisting and driving his fingers deeper into Kamui. The boy's gasps quickly turned from pain to pleasure. It wasn't until the hunter's fingertips brushed his prostate when Kamui drew in a deep breath.

Fuma smirked wickedly. He pulled his fingers out, causing a needy whine from the vampire. The whine then turned to a loud groan as the hunter's member took his fingers' place in his entrance. The brunette waited for Kamui to adjust before he began thrusting at a slow pace. Kamui writhed under him, already pissed with the hunter's teasing.

"Fuma," the vampire gasped, "quit being such a fucking tease!"

The hunter chuckled, "Persistent, aren't we?" he gave a particularly hard thrust, angling upwards. Kamui growled in satisfaction.

Fuma decided that Kamui had waited long enough. He increased his pace, listening to the moans and pants that came from the boy beneath him, growing more desperate with every thrust.

"Ah! Ngh, Fuma!"

The hunter was growing displeased with the vampire's attempts to keep himself quiet. He placed his mouth next to the boy's ear. "_Kamui._"

The vampire was quiet, but Fuma could tell that he was listening.

"I don't care if anyone hears us. I'm sick of us being quiet. Be as loud as you want. If you don't do as I say, I'll force you." That was the last thing that he said before grabbing the boy's hard cock, pulling out and ramming back into the slim body while he jerked him off.

"FUCK! FUMA!" Kamui chocked out, his eyes growing wide. His hands flew forward and grabbed the brunette's hair, tangling it in his fingers. The hunter leaned forward, crushing his lover's mouth in a heated kiss. Everytime he pounded into him, he would release the vampire so he could hear his screams of pleasure before capturing his mouth with his, over and over, driving Kamui to the brink of insanity.

Kamui's breath hitched as the tip of Fuma's member finally hit his prostate, causing an immense feeling of pleasure overtake him. The hunter smirked at him, an almost demonic look in his eyes. He started putting all of his weight into his thrusts all the while stroking and jerking the boy's member even harder.

"F-Fuma, please . . . I can't - " his sentence was cut off as the brunette's tongue was forced into his mouth, exploring the cavern and stroking his tongue. Kamui's moans became even louder.

Fuma's mouth went back to his vampire's ear. "Who do you love? Tell me," he demanded, his voice deep and husky from the lust.

By now, Kamui could barely breathe, but he managed to choke out, "Fuma, I love Fuma!"

"Who are you going to stay with always?" the hunter asked, once again hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Hah! I'm . . . ah . . . going to stay . . . ngh . . . with Fuma . . . Oh God!"

"Who do you belong to? Who!" lips were crushed against lips as Kamui's prostate was hit for one, final time.

_"I don't belong to a human!" _Kamui's voice said in the back of his head, but as the vampire found his release, the brunette released the bruised lips and the boy, ignoring the voice, screamed out, "FUMA! I BELONG TO FUMA, AND NOBODY ELSE!" The hunter moaned as Kamui's walls closed around him and he released deep inside his lover. The two of them collapsed on the bed, both heavily breathing. Fuma carefully pulled out of Kamui and rolled onto his side, bringing the exhausted vampire to his chest along with the blankets.

Even though he wanted to sleep so badly, Kamui forced his eyes open and looked up into the dark brown eyes that had captivated him so long ago.

"I love you, Kamui." Fuma whispered placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

"I love you too," he replied back before his eyes closed and his head fell against the hunter's chest as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Post notes-**** CV: ***Pumps fist triumphently into the air* TWO STORIES FINISHED IN ONE WEEK! I'M ON FIYA!

**Yaoi part of CV's mind: **KYAAAA! THE YAOI-NESS! CV LIKESSSS

**Non-Yaoi part of CV's mind:** . . . I think my brain has been fucked up from the amount of smut in this.

**KCH33:** *Stares at CV in her hyperness* Uhhhh... yeah.

**CV:** Anyway, I hope you appriciate that I did some justice for the FumaXKamui yaoi fangirls! I hope you all have a fun, safe, and Merry Christmas, and whatever other holidays that are in this month. Also, wish KCH33 luck on her trip to Thailand. She's going to be there through Christmas Vacation and isn't coming back til the tenth of January, so she won't be able to update as much as she wants to. But as for me, I will still be writing chapters for **"Dragon and Tiger" **and **"Tsubasa Alchemist." **And if I get the time, I think I'm going to publish a Christmas special oneshot. It might come before Christmas, on New Years Eve/Day, or even maybe after the holidays, who knows? But I'll keep you posted with that. So yeah, make sure you check up on my other stories and REVIEW! Merry Christmas and BYE!


End file.
